


Dumb but Perfect and Cute Things Lance Says, Please Kiss Me By-the-Way

by Jasmxne



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After season 6, Also there’s swearing if you’re weird about that, Angst if you look for it, Awkward!Keith, Fluff, I think it’s kinda stupid, I want nice things right now, Keith is kind of a mess, Langst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, No Smut, Pining!Keith, Pining!Lance, Season 6 Spoilers, also cosmic wolf isn’t there, bonding moment, but only a few hours after, if you squint real hard, it’s a finger cut don’t worry, klance, klance confessions, lance missed Keith, slight blood warning, space motel, this is pretty gay, voltron season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmxne/pseuds/Jasmxne
Summary: He thought Lance’s voice was the most amazing thing in the entire universe. He would make a cheesy mixtape-on several cassettes-of Lance saying dumb shit like “I’m a ladies man” or like “the Star Wars prequels were good” if he could.





	Dumb but Perfect and Cute Things Lance Says, Please Kiss Me By-the-Way

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this is kind of OOC for both of them. However, I do what I want because I am Klance deprived from the last season and I needed fluff.

Keith sighed.

Holy fuckoly this was so shit right now. Well, not completely. They had Shiro back, for real this time, and they got rid of Lotor, without any weird alliances and romances with Allura. More or less, life should be pretty great right now too, right?

That didn’t stop him from feeling pretty shit though. There was a lot to unpackage after the mission. God, he’s been going nonstop since two years ago when he first landed on that weird space thing with Krolia. He was technically twenty right now, more or less, and he still felt like a fragile teenager. It’s not a phase, guys, he’s legitimately pretty depressed right now. 

Keith knew what the clone Shiro said was all lies to rattle him up, but it felt differently. When somebody he looked up to yelled at him like that, told him he was worthless, it really made him feel like it. He tried making past it, of course he wasn’t worthless he just led his team to defeat another major threat. Lotor went down and now they could plan for the future. 

Except Keith really didn’t want to plan right now, he wanted to nap the fuck out until his hair was as white as Shiro’s was now. 

Fuck. 

That’s a reality right there. Shiro has old man hair. 

Lance had a laugh. Probably more-so than when he confided in Keith about how terrible his mother’s rattail was a couple of hours ago when the team decided to catch up with him. Damn, Keith thought of himself as a pretty solid guy. Like a concrete pillar, but not as straight. Maybe one of those bendy pillars would describe him more. However he felt pretty weak, so maybe like a cooked corkscrew noodle. Not straight whatsoever and so fucking weak and floppy. 

He’s been sleeping on a mat of dirt for who knows how long, he’d kill to nap on an actual bed. However, with the castle-ship totally dead, he guessed he’ll have to compensate with his pilot seat. Beats having spiders in his hair when he woke up-something that happened very, very often while he was stuck on that planet with an improper shelter. His mom and himself may be smart, but by no means are they house builders. A cave with decorations would be something generous to call their shelter. 

Thankfully, they didn’t have to sleep in their seats since they decided to sleep at a space-motel for the night. Pidge and Hunk went fountain-diving to get enough money to last them a night in a few double bed motel rooms. Shiro, Krolia, Keith, and Lance would take one room while Hunk, Pidge, Allura, and Coran took the other. Lance had of course whined about it, saying how he wanted to bunk with Hunk like while they were in the Garrison. Being honest, Keith was half expecting Lance to complain about rooming with him, and not about some sentimental thing he had with his best friend. He was pleasantly surprised, since he wasn’t loathing the thought of rooming with Lance either. 

However, there was the fact that there were only two beds per room. Keith was pleasantly surprised again when Lance told Keith he could take a bed, since he had this weird strategy of sleeping on a fold away ironing table the motel offered them. Keith didn’t fully understand it, but appreciated the aspect of sleeping on a bed that night. It seemed to work out for Lance, who used couch pillows (Since Krolia got the other bed and Shiro got the couch) and one of Keith’s blankets to make his bed. Keith almost smirked when he saw the Cuban teen fall over on the table, wondering if it would collapse under Lance’s weight. He never took ironing boards for being sturdy under a tall teenage boy’s weight. Lance made it work, which was respectable. It was noteworthy of how crafty Lance could be, who made all of his facial creams from miscellaneous items from the ship. Nobody really noticed it, but Keith did. Lance also seemed to become a lot nicer to Keith as of late, heck, he even offered Keith the bed! Keith knew if he was in Lance’s position, he would take first dibs on it rather than let his “rival” be comfier. Well, that didn’t count since Keith literally slept on dirt for two years. 

It was almost comical, and cute but not like Keith would admit he thought that, of how Lance’s lanky legs hung off of the ironing table. The guy seemed pretty comfortable, even though the blanket was too short as well. God, Lance really didn’t have to give the bed to for him... he wouldn’t let him take Keith’s bed, but he wished there was an extra bed for Lance. Even a cot or something else would be better than an ironing table. 

With everything that happened while Keith left Voltron, he would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought of Lance. He wouldn’t tell anybody he did this, but when they had their bonding moment, Keith stroked Lance’s cheek. He was in awe of how smooth Lance’s skin was, even with all the grime and scratches. He would never admit this, not even if Shiro asked him nicely, but he felt a little pitter-patter in his heart when Lance held his hand.

God. Why was he thinking about something that happened almost three years ago? Something that Lance didn’t even remember happening, which was pretty ouch. It was when he was seventeen-almost-eighteen, why was he thinking about it when he turned twenty not too long ago? 

God, was he a weirdo for playing that moment on repeat for the last few years? Must be, since he still enjoyed it more every time Lance said “we are a good team”. The guy didn’t even remember... ouch. 

It’s been a few hours, Krolia and Shiro were talking with Allura and Coran about what to do next. Keith wanted to go with them, be leader-y and such, but he kind of wanted to stay with Lance. Which was ridiculous, since Lance was sleeping and he didn’t take himself as the Edward Cullen type. Keith guessed it was good for him, Lance was like a rock to him now. He’s forgiven his mother by now, but he’s spent two years by her side constantly. He could take a break, not even the most committed and white suburban kind of sons did this sort of thing. 

“Keith, where’s Shiro and your mom?” Holy shit. Keith had never been around Lance when he just woke up, since they never got the opportunity to be roommates. But Lance had this bleary look in his eyes, his voice had this slight rasp to it. An intrusive thought invaded Keith’s mind. 

He could get used to this. 

Shit. No. He wouldn’t get used to this. Come on Keith. Be more like a regular cement pillar. Not one of those weird bendy ones. Straight. Straight thoughts. 

...

Fuck, who was he kidding? He thought Lance’s voice was the most amazing thing in the entire universe. He would make a cheesy mixtape-on several cassettes-of just Lance saying dumb shit like “I’m a ladies man” or like “the Star Wars prequels were good” if he could. 

“Talking with Allura and Coran. Pidge and Hunk are in their room if you want to hang with them.” Keith shrugged. He was trying to look busy, like all of his undivided attention wasn’t on Lance, by picking under his nails with his Marmora blade. In an effort to look cool, he ultimately sliced the sensitive skin under his fingernails and had to bite back a flinch or an unmanly whine. He hoped to god Lance didn’t see the blood accumulating under his nail and forming droplets on his fingertip. 

“Nah, they’re probably busy being nerds.” Lance laughed a bit. Fuck. Keith would have to add that sentence to his mixtape. He would name it Dumb but Perfect and Cute Things Lance Says, Please Kiss Me By-the-Way. Keith tries to inconspicuously grab a tissue to cover his bleeding finger. His cut was a lot bigger than he thought it was and he didn’t want Lance to see how dumb he actually was. 

“Anyways, I’m really glad you’re here with me. It feels like it’s been ages since we’ve hung out one-on-one. But I guess for you it’s been two years, since you were on that weird time thing.” Lance paused to smile at the thought of the two of them hanging out. However, Keith realized the tissue box was empty and began to panic even more. He didn’t want to bleed on the sheets, but Lance was saying more mixtape-worthy things right now and he really didn’t want to move. Keith tried to casually fold his hands over his lap his pants were black, it wouldn’t show. Hopefully. 

“It’s just really nice to see you, man. I really missed you, a lot actually. More than I thought I would.” If Keith wasn’t so consumed in the panicky thoughts of his finger bleeding and how awkward he looked, he might’ve seen Lance’s blush. 

“It wasn’t the same without you. I couldn’t make fun of you anymore... it was kinda lonely.” Keith vaguely noticed how Lance was shifting in spot. The entire conversation went completely over Keith’s head. He just wanted to make sure Lance couldn’t see the blood. Wait... was Lance squirming around because of the blood? Shit. The gig is up. Keith pleads guilty. He literally has blood on his hands. Maybe he should apologize, is that what people did in these situations? Apologize for making Lance see his bloody hand? 

“I’m so sorry.” Keith nearly whimpered. Lance would think he was a dork now that he knew Keith, a literal swordsman, cut himself on a puny knife. Lance didn’t seem like he was expecting an apology. 

“God no, don’t apologize! It’s not like it you did it to hurt me.” Okay, true. Keith didn’t cut Lance and didn’t try to cut himself, but he still felt bad that Lance had seen him act so stupidly. 

“No, Lance, I did this. I never meant to make you feel like this.” Keith wanted to take Lance’s ridiculously soft hand and look into those pretty blue eyes. However, he doubted Lance wanted to be touching his gross, bloody hand. Maybe he could hold Lance’s hand with his other hand? No, Lance didn’t want to touch that one either. Lance was full No Homo Bro as far as Keith could tell. He doubted Lance knew that one alien he flirted with a few months ago (before the two-year stranded thing) was actually a guy. If he did, Lance would probably walk away and reassure himself he was straight. Or the other one... with the crew cut and massive biceps that even Keith wanted to lick... Lance liked a variety of girls, right? 

But dude, what if Lance was actually into guys? That would be insane. With a sort of affronted feeling, he now wanted those biceps that Lance would fawn over. 

“It’s fine, Keith, accidents happen. Just make sure not to repeat it.” Lance teased, but Keith’s entire face went red. Lance looked surprised again. Lance supposed Keith did look kinda cute when he blushed. “Hey, man, don’t feel bad about it.” Lance tried for a smile. Shit. Fuck. Keith guessed it wasn’t that big a deal, now thinking about it. Lance made plenty of stupid mistakes, Keith should be allowed to have some as well. 

“I should... I should go clean this up.” Keith laughed awkwardly. He didn’t think on any level that his finger needed stitches, but the cut ran clear from his under-the-nail skin to halfway to his knuckle. He wanted to at least wrap it up so he didn’t need to see it. Lance looked a little confused, and that made Keith confused as well. What? Did he get blood on his face or something? Keith brushed it off and got up, taking long strides to the bathroom to clean his finger up and wrap it with whatever he could find. But as soon as Keith got up, Lance made a confused and slightly shocked noise, which would also go on the mixtape. Several times. 

“Is... is that... blood?” Lance pointed to the covers that showed the clear bloodstain on the white sheets. Crap. Was Lance not talking about Keith’s blood that entire time? God, he felt like an even bigger idiot. Also, Keith didn’t think he would bleed that much from a silly finger cut, but logical thinking left him. 

“... I’m... on my period...?” Keith offered lamely. He tried to cover his bloody hand, telling himself that Lance thinking he was bleeding out of his nonexistent vagina was better than admitting he cut his finger trying to look cool. Lance didn’t look convinced. Maybe Keith should start a scrapbook called Endearing Faces Lance Makes, Also, Kissing Me Would Be A-Okay. That was a thought for another day, since Lance opened his mouth to speak again. 

“Then why’s your hand bleeding...?” Shit. Keith made a lame shrug attempt and hunched his shoulders. 

“Okay, I’m not on my period.” Lance snorted because of how ridiculous Keith was acting. Last time he saw the guy, he was two years younger and a lot less of an awkward mess. However, he could get used to this Keith. It was cute, and Keith had considerably bigger biceps and hints of stubble so Lance was all on board with this bigger, hot Keith. It was also funny to see Keith scrambling around for words. “I cut my finger...” It was like admitting this wounded Keith. Lance held himself by a thread from laughing at him full on. 

“Look’s like I caught you red handed.” Lance didn’t like laughing at his own jokes, but he burst out laughing at his own joke. Keith was swaying back and forth, wondering if he should stay or actually wrap up his finger. Maybe the motel would have gauze if he was lucky. He would probably take napkins and duct tape at this point. Well, if Lance kept on spurting out cute things like that, he would probably just stay and listen to his laugh. God. He hasn’t heard Lance laugh like that in a while, and he’s not talking about when he was stranded for two years. Before Keith left for Marmora and he was the Black Paladin, Lance hadn’t laughed like that in a long time. Just a hearty laugh with his cheeks reddened and the hint of tears at the corners of his eyes. Keith’s heart did the pitter-patter thing. 

“That’s so going on the mix tape...” He mumbled, not that Lance would hear him. The guy was laughing his guts out at how awkward and cute Keith was now despite his manlier exterior.

“God, did you process anything I was saying?” Lance wiped away the small tears and tried keeping down his smile. Now that Keith thought about it, whatever Lance said prior the false-alarm had completely failed to enter Keith’s mind. Keith’s expression was evidence enough that Lance’s suspicions were correct. “Well, basically what I said was how I missed you, my dude. I’m glad you’re back with me, we make a good team.” Keith definitely did not miss the “me” instead of “us”. Oh. That was so going to replace the “we did it, we are a good team” on his mixtape. God, if Lance ended up straight Keith would strangle himself for getting his hopes up. Was Lance insinuating that he did not in fact hate Keith? Hallelujah. 

“I love being with you.” Keith stammered out. Impulse was a bitch, especially now that his “shoot first, ask questions later” strategy could punch him in the face right now. However, Keith practically sighed in relief when Lance blushed and tried to cough it away. That is both mixtape and scrapbook material. Keith did the math, he wasn’t being a bad person if he wanted to date Lance. Half his age plus seven was seventeen, and Lance was almost eighteen. His brain was vomiting out a lot of things, which Keith did not appreciate since he just wanted to look at Lance a little bit longer. Lance shook his head, almost like he didn’t believe what Keith just said. Being fair, Keith was having a hard time believing it too. 

“I love being with you too.” Keith was convinced at this point that his mixtape would turn into a four hour documentary on BBC narrated by that-one-guy who narrated every documentary to date. Damn. Keith wasn’t expecting Lance to actually respond to his word vomit. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you after I left. You’re just so...!” Keith stopped himself before he said anything gayer than what he’s already said. Lance raised his eyebrows in a continue-your-gay-tangent-please way. “You’re just so amazing and you really make me want to be with you.” Keith closed his eyes and waited for an inevitable “bro, what” from Lance. He heard a creak, never a good sign, and felt thin fingers wrap something around his cut finger. 

“God, you’re bleeding all over the carpet.” Keith opened his eyes and immediately saw Lance looking down at his bloody finger, which now had a tissue wrapped around it. Lance was really close to Keith and Keith was not ready to face the truth that Lance was now shorter than him. “Honestly, you’re saying everything I want to say before I say them. I want to be with you too.” Lance was really making him feel weak. 

“In a partner-y way or in a Partner-y way?” Keith managed to strangle out. Lance shook his head again, it was like he was talking to a walking noodle. 

“In an I-want-to-kiss-you way.” Lance stage whispered. Jesus Christ, well if he insisted. Keith used his clean hand to cup Lance’s cheek and drew him closer. The moment was perfect. Lance’s eyes were closed and his cheeks were a delicious shade of pink and brown. Keith drew his bandaged (if a tissue counted as bandaged) hand away and went to rest it on Lance’s waist. “You stain this shirt, you bleed.” Lance murmured, grasping the bloodied hand and holding it in his own. Keith froze for a moment, then smiled. This was Lance he was talking about, what did he honestly expect? With that thought, Keith closed the distance between them in a sweet kiss. By no means was it as passionate or as long as the movies made first kisses out to be, Keith withdrew after only a few seconds because he was worried his face was so warm Lance could feel it. But the second kiss was even more perfect, Lance chased his lips and wrapped his arm over his shoulder. Keith brushed his thumb over Lance’s knuckles and wished he could put this in his newly named scrapbook; Lance is Amazing and I Want Him Forever.


End file.
